The specification WO 2013/045353 A1 describes a light-emitting diode.
A problem to be solved is to define a light-emitting diode which has an especially uniform emission pattern. A further problem to be solved is to define a light-emitting diode in which light of different colors is mixed especially uniformly before the light exits. A further problem to be solved is to define a lighting module having a multiplicity of such light-emitting diodes which is of especially compact construction.